1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable communication device, and more particularly, to a portable communication device including a flexible display unit which can form a predetermined curvature or be unfolded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term “portable communication devices” refers to devices by which wireless communication can be performed while the devices are being carried by a user. Portable communication devices include a Hand-Held Phone (HHP), a Cordless Telephone (CT)-2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a Personal Communication System (PCS) phone, and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and are sorted into various types according to their appearances. For example, wireless terminals are sorted into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, and a sliding type according to their appearances. The above-mentioned portable communication devices generally include an antenna apparatus, a data input/output device, and a data transceiver. For the data input device, a keypad apparatus allowing data to be input through a finger press is generally used.
The display device having a fixed size has been widely used in various fields, but increasing the size of the display device has been restricted in communication devices for to maximize the convenience in the carrying of the portable communication device. To overcome this shortcoming, flexible display technology, which provides convenience during carrying of the portable communication device and variety in size of the display device, has been developed.
The portable communication device having the flexible display unit is easy to carry and the size of the display device may be large, thus satisfying the user's need for a larger display while providing a conveniently sized portable communication device.
In the portable communication device having the flexible display unit, the flexible display unit is withdrawn from a main body of the portable communication device for use or the flexible display unit is provided in a housing of the portable communication device to fold or unfold the flexible display unit when the housing is folded or unfolded by rotation.
However, in the portable communication device including a conventional flexible display unit, when the flexible display unit is folded together with the housing, the flexible display unit is folded like paper such that both side ends are put together. As a result, a folded portion of the flexible display unit is damaged and the flexible display unit, when unfolded, keeps the folded form, often failing to execute its display function.
Therefore, there is a need for a flexible display unit which can form a predetermined curvature when being folded or unfolded by rotation or can be completely unfolded, thereby preventing a folded portion of the flexible display unit from being damaged and deformed.